


Like My Own

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love two boys like your own, you're willing to overlook some of the little things. Or big things. Or everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like My Own

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Following My Footsteps Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288986) by [anyothergirl415](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415). 



"So y'all are gonna live here. Together. And you don't think you'll bite each others heads off?"

It was funny enough. These two bickered more than an old married couple. More than a dysfunctional Mama of six and her cheatin' boyfriend on a Springer show. How the hell they'd manage not to kill each other in such a small space, Bobby didn't know.

"Well, see, that's the other thing we wanted to talk to you about." Dean did that little shift fidget thing, just like his Daddy did whenever he had to fess up to choice he'd made that he knew Bobby wouldn't like.

Like whenever he dropped the boys off for another weekend that would surely turn into a week. Or two. Like when he went after that damn son-of-a-bitch demon that so clearly wanted more from him.

Bobby wasn't all that settled. "Mmhmm."

"We're obviously going to be around more. So we feel like you deserve to know the truth." Sam picked up the explanation and though he didn't fidget so much he ducked his head down, hair falling to cover his eyes.

God. Bobby wasn't some damn fool. He _knew_. He might be gettin' up there but he still had eyes and he wasn't all that closed off to the changing world around them. So when Dean reached out to take his brother's hand and they shared a soft smile, Bobby wasn't really all that surprised.

Maybe it was easier to accept it, to not freak the fuck out like he was sure he was entitled too, because they weren't technically his own. Though they might as well be. There were just some things Bobby knew one hundred percent for sure in the world and one of those was this: there was not a person more stubborn than a Winchester.

Bobby could freak out. Could condemn them and explain how _wrong_ their relationship was. But they wouldn't listen - not when it made them look like _that_ , so happy and more peaceful than Bobby could ever remember seeing - and then he'd likely lose them. Bobby didn't have much in the world, couldn't risk losing this.

"I don't need to know anymore." Bobby shook his head but he let his lips twitch up in just the hint of a smile.

Because, no matter how stubborn they were, they knew him too. And a beat later Sam was tugging him into a hug and Bobby knew he'd do damn near anything for his boys. Because they should have at least _someone_ on their side.

-=-

Bobby didn't know what this was but it sure the hell wasn't normal.

"Hello?" Dean's groggy voice filled the line and Bobby had to blink a few times to make sure the man before him was still there.

God damn. This world was not big enough to be occupied by two Dean Winchesters.

"Bobby? That you?" Dean's phone staticky voice cracked over the line and in the background Sam was mumbling some question BObby couldn't make out.

"Dean, think you and Sam should come on over. Soon as you can." Bobby stepped back as the man - creature, whatever the hell he was - in the chair stirred. He turned and left the panic room before the thing could wake up. Let the boys deal with this one.

"Is everything okay?" Dean sounded a lot more awake now and so did Sam - judging from the rise of his distant voice.

"Well, I've got your clone tied to a chair in my panic room and I think I mighta given him a new beauty mark with a frying pan. Otherwise I'd say it's all fine." Sarcasm. Bobby liked sarcasm.

It was quiet for a few minutes and Bobby let Dean absorb the information. God. He was getting too damn old for this shit.

"We'll be right there."

-=-

"So you're sure this is the right choice?" Bobby stared down at his coffee because it was easier than meeting the two boy's steady gazes. They always considered him so intently, when they were trying to do that damn pretend-mind reading thing. Honestly, those damn Winchesters really better learn they couldn't.

"It's not like we can just up and abandon him. Who knows what kind of hell he's been through. He should be with family and we're the closest he's got." Dean was the one to use the rationale but Bobby was pretty sure Sam felt the same way. Those two - always seemed to be of the same mind.

"And what about..." Bobby finally lifted his head and gestured between them, not quite sure he could really put everything into words. He'd never really been able to speak about their relationship out loud. It worked best for them.

He watched as Sam and Dean looked toward each other, had one of their silent conversations, then looked away. Sam was to answer for them this time. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But I have a feeling it's not going to be a big problem. He seems to have a lot of the same thought processes as Dean, they're basically the same person, just... different circumstances."

The stairs creaked - that one fifth from the bottom that Bobby had been meaning to fix for a while now - and Bobby clamped his mouth shut against any further protests. The boys were all grown up now, they had the right to make their own decisions. And Bobby would be there just in case.

-=-

Bobby wasn't the nervous type. No reason to be. He'd been through enough years, seen enough things, why bother worrying about something? But here he was, staring up a flight of stairs and considering all the reasons he shouldn't head up. Lord knows what he might be walking in to.

They were expecting him though - even if he was a few minutes early - so it shouldn't be too bad.

He tried to make some noise as he ascended the steps, let 'em know he was there without yelling out _you boys better be clothed and not touching_. No matter how many things Bobby had seen in his life, he knew he wouldn't ever be ready to walk in on _that_.

What he did walk in on was shocking in its own way. They were clothed, were hardly even touching, but there was still something _off_ about the entire scene.

Sam moved between the stove and the counter, humming softly to the song on the radio, swaying his body from side to side. De - they'd told him he was going by De now which amused Bobby to no end - was chopping up vegetables, offering them out to Sam every time his brother stepped near. And Dean was setting the table, the hint of a smile playing across his lips in a way he didn't seem aware of.

It took Bobby a minute of silent watching to realize why it felt so strange. This was peace. It was a contentment and calm and _love_.

Bobby could have his doubts about them and how it might work but why bother? He knew those Winchesters were stubborn, that was accepted fact. But he also knew they could love stronger than anyone and he supposed in the long run, that was all that mattered.


End file.
